


El lobo y el sol

by Hendelie



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hendelie/pseuds/Hendelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OJO: ¡¡Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada!!) </p>
<p>Rollo x Ragnar</p>
<p>Tras la Guerra de los Hermanos, Rollo ha sido repudiado por sus antiguos compañeros y camaradas. Ahora se enfrenta a una vida de soledad y oscuridad, con sus miedos y obsesiones como única compañía. Sin embargo, el conde Ragnar no está dispuesto a perder a su hermano ni siquiera después de lo sucedido en el campo de batalla. </p>
<p>¿Son sinceras las emociones de Ragnar o sólo quiere asegurarse el apoyo del mejor guerrero de Kattegat? ¿Podrá el lobo dejar atrás su propio veneno?</p>
<p>
  <i>(Lo escribí cuando apenas habían salido los capítulos 1 y 2 de la segunda temporada. Después me ha gustado ver cómo ciertas cosas en la serie se han ido desarrollando de forma coincidente con algunas de mis predicciones, no en lo sexual, desde luego, jejejeje, pero sí en muchas otras cosas :D ¡Estoy muy contenta!)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada.

**Invisible**

Las olas rompían contra el acantilado con un vaivén constante bajo el cielo gris, invernal. La espuma blanca se arremolinaba en torno a los escollos; el rumor del mar y el murmullo del viento parecían traer consigo palabras ininteligibles: los susurros enigmáticos de los dioses. El guerrero contemplaba el océano, con la caperuza echada sobre los largos cabellos y su sombra cubriéndole el rostro, cuajado de cicatrices.

A él nunca le habían hablado los dioses. Ahora tampoco le hablaban los hombres. El Juez sobre la Roca le había perdonado la vida, pero los habitantes de la aldea habían impuesto sobre él sus propias condenas. Ostracismo e indignidad, esa era la recompensa por haber alzado las armas contra su hermano, el conde Ragnar Lothbrok. Y aunque era espantoso y opresivo vivir entre quienes te odian, entre quienes te ignoran, aunque recibía una puñalada cada vez que un antiguo amigo apartaba la vista al pasar a su lado o escupía al suelo, no quería huir de eso. Al fin y al cabo se lo merecía.

Aquella mañana había salido temprano de la aldea. No quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie le viera. No fue lo suficientemente pronto. Tres hombres a los que conocía, desolladores de Kattegat, le miraron con desprecio antes de seguir descargando el carro. Meses atrás, esos mismos hombres le habrían mirado con miedo y respeto. Le habrían saludado. Le habrían llamado por su nombre. Habrían bebido y reído con él. Pero ya nadie le temía ni le respetaba, ya nadie le admiraba, ya nadie deseaba su amistad ni le entregaba la suya. No podía participar de las risas de los demás. Era odiado e ignorado, como correspondía a un traidor.

El guerrero se pasó los dedos por las mejillas marcadas. Aquellas eran las pruebas de su lealtad, pues aunque ahora todos lo habían olvidado, hubo un tiempo en que fue el más leal. Durante años, durante toda su maldita vida había sido el más leal. Sin embargo, había deshonrado su propio sacrificio al dejarse llevar por la ambición y la envidia.

Una vez. Una sola vez. Un único error y toda su vida había acabado en el fango.

Su mirada se volvió turbia y amarga. Se acercó al borde del precipicio y, acuclillándose, miró las afiladas rocas que se alzaban más abajo como agudos colmillos, como las fauces abiertas de un lobo. Soltó una risa seca, más parecida a una tos que a una carcajada. Sí, siempre se había sentido como un lobo, un animal salvaje destinado a la batalla, a la gloria de la sangre y el combate. Pero era un lobo engrilletado, y el extremo de la cadena lo sujetaba Ragnar, su hermano. Ragnar le convertía en un perro. Un maldito perro amaestrado, incapaz de morder la mano de su amo, incapaz de rebelarse contra él… incapaz de vivir sin recibir una mirada de orgullo, un abrazo sincero o las migajas de su gloria. Sin él no había nada. Él era el centro de todo, el principio de todo. Y por eso le odiaba.

Apoyó una mano en la hierba y cerró los dedos. Las briznas se desprendieron de la tierra y se asfixiaron en su puño.

—Ojalá pudiera sólo odiarte —siseó—. Odiarte y nada más. Entonces todo habría sido más fácil.

No había alcanzado la gloria, no había muerto en combate ni había sido capaz de lograr hazañas que aumentaran su fama. El gran hombre que tan ansiosamente deseaba ser no existía. El reconocimiento absoluto que anhelaba jamás llegaría después de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera como traidor había estado a la altura, pues había sido incapaz de consumar la traición y convertirse en un auténtico villano. No, sólo era un perro salvaje. Un perro encadenado, a veces díscolo, pero nada más. Todo en él era espantosamente mediocre, todo salvo la fuerza de sus músculos. Pero aquello por sí solo había demostrado servir de poco.

—Ojalá pudiera odiarte y nada más.

No era capaz. Cada vez que cerraba los párpados le veía frente a sí, desarmado. Le veía mirándole con aquellos ojos imposibles, del color del hielo de los fiordos. Los ojos de su hermano eran más locuaces que sus palabras: Le sonreían, le amaban, se decepcionaban, se angustiaban, le llamaban como el abrazo de un padre, le arropaban como la maldita luz del maldito sol. Sus ojos le habían mostrado una salida cuando se encontraron frente a frente en la batalla. Él llevaba una lanza en la mano. Ragnar no llevaba nada. _“No lo hagas”_ , le habían dicho sus ojos. _“No tiene por qué ser así. Vuelve a mí. Tu traición me hace daño, sangre de mi sangre, vuelve a mí”._ Y eso había hecho.

Estaba atrapado. Pobre perro desobediente, que no se resigna a ser un perro, que aún lucha absurdamente por demostrar que es un lobo.

¿Y todo para qué? Para al final caer de rodillas, incapaz de morder la mano a su amo. Pues cuando vio sus ojos y le hablaron de ese modo, el guerrero dejó caer la lanza y se postró ante su hermano, su enemigo. Bastaba una mirada, bastaba una llamada y su voluntad antes firme se debatía entre el deseo de alcanzar su propia gloria y el de obtener el reconocimiento y la aprobación de Ragnar. Patético.

Arrojó el puñado de hierba al mar, se irguió y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la aldea, al oprobio y la vergüenza. Durante los últimos años había luchado por destacar por encima de los demás, por abandonar la sombra de su hermano y demostrar su grandeza. La traición que había cometido había acabado con cualquier posibilidad de alcanzar sus sueños. La traición le había convertido en nadie. Le había hecho invisible.

Y aun así, era mejor ser invisible bajo el sol que reinar en la oscuridad.

 


	2. Débil

 

**Débil**

 

En Kattegat nadie comprendía del todo por qué el traidor seguía vivo. Meses atrás, el hermano del conde, se había unido al _jarl_ Borg y ambos se habían alzado en armas contra el Rey Horik y su aliado, el conde Ragnar Lothbrok. La llamaban “la guerra de los hermanos”, pese a que Ragnar y Rollo no eran más que aliados de los verdaderos contendientes. No obstante, la noticia de la traición de Rollo y el enfrentamiento entre ambos había tenido más repercusión que la disputa de dos poderosos señores por una franja de tierra, y Ragnar Lothbrok era famoso en todo el norte después de sus recientes hazañas.

Como una bestia en el campo de batalla, como el propio Fenrir desencadenado, así habían descrito al hermano del conde Ragnar. Salvaje, cubierto de sangre, con la furia del _berserker_ corriendo por sus venas. Se contaba que había destrozado a varios hombres de su propia aldea, hombres junto a quienes había combatido antaño. Se contaba que al final de cada enfrentamiento aparecía cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, con los largos cabellos empapados y la mirada prendida de ascuas, como si le hubieran poseído espíritus malignos.

También contaban que al final no había sido capaz de atacar a su propio hermano y se rindió a él.

¿Por qué Ragnar no le había condenado a muerte? “No puedo juzgar a mi propio hermano”, había dicho. El Juez sobre la Roca había decidido. Y el Juez determinó que Rollo debía vivir.

¿Por qué no le desterraba, entonces? Ni siquiera los amigos más cercanos del conde comprendían su decisión. Pero tal vez es que no tenían hermanos. O no tenían un hermano como el suyo.

Desde el bosque, oculto tras una fila de árboles, Ragnar le contemplaba. Le había seguido aquella mañana, temeroso de que intentara hacer alguna estupidez. Alguna _nueva_ estupidez. Desde que era un niño había sabido que era más astuto que su hermano mayor. A Rollo siempre le cegaba la pasión. Siempre. El calor de su sangre regía su vida, para bien y para mal. Pocos entendían esto, y cuando le miraban sólo veían una serpiente venenosa. Pero Ragnar sabía que había mucho más.

Cuando Rollo se inclinó, Ragnar dio un respingo y salió de detrás de los árboles, sobresaltado por su gesto. Luego comprendió que sólo estaba asomándose al vacío y no pretendía arrojarse a él, y entonces se relajó. Tragó saliva y le supo amarga. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por el hombre que había ido a la batalla contra él, dispuesto a matarle? ¿Por qué permitía esto? ¿Por qué había dejado con vida a su hermano? “Porque él me dejó con vida a mí”, se dijo. No, no era tan sencillo.  

Las gentes de Kattegat habían aceptado la resolución del Juez sobre la Roca. Rollo debía vivir y ser libre, pues los dioses habían perdonado su vida en el combate. Sí. El oro que Ragnar había puesto en la mano del Juez era un secreto bien guardado. Una moneda de oro no era un alto precio por la vida de su hermano, de la sangre de su sangre. _“Ya ha intentado traicionarte dos veces”_ , le había advertido Floki. _“Si permites que haya una tercera, tarde o temprano llegará hasta el final”_.

Ragnar se había negado a escuchar su advertencia.

_—Las dudas le han vencido, sí,  pero siempre se despejan cuando me tiene delante. Eso significa que en su corazón es leal._

_—Eso significa que en su corazón es cobarde_ —había respondido Floki, escupiendo al suelo con desprecio.

Desde aquella conversación, Ragnar había dudado. No quería creer al constructor de barcos, pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente. La ambición y la envidia de Rollo eran capaces de consumirle tan profundamente que nublaban su juicio en más de una ocasión. Aquello no podía suprimirse sin suprimir también el ardor que despertaban en él otras emociones. ¿Era el precio a pagar?

A pesar del rencor, no olvidaba lo afectuoso que siempre había sido Rollo con sus hijos. No olvidaba los actos de absoluta lealtad que había realizado por él. No olvidaba su risa, su incondicional apoyo, su fe. Él había estado a su lado cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Él había callado las voces burlonas cuando nadie quería escucharle. Él había defendido a su esposa con su testimonio ante el conde Haraldson. Él había soportado la tortura cuando sus enemigos le buscaban, sin revelar su paradero… y por eso, por todo cuanto de noble había demostrado, su traición se le hacía más amarga.

Le había dolido como una lanza en el costado. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, al menos hasta que su esposa Lagertha le abandonó. Pero ahora que ella ya no estaba, que sus hijos tampoco estaban, sólo le quedaba él. Odiaba lo que le había hecho. Odiaba el dolor que le había causado. Y odiaba pensar que tal vez, lo único que detuvo el arma de su hermano fue el miedo al castigo de los dioses.

—Ojalá pudieras sólo amarme —murmuró, apoyando la sien en la corteza del árbol, observándole en la distancia—. Ojalá pudieras. 

Sí, la envidia y la rabia cegaban a su hermano a veces, porque era débil. Pero ¿quién no lo era? ¿Acaso no lo era él mismo? ¿Acaso no lo estaba demostrando ahora? Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Todo el mundo tiene una debilidad. El conde Haraldson había descubierto pronto la suya, por eso capturó a su hermano y le torturó.

Tal vez no debería permitir que su debilidad siguiera existiendo. Eso era lo que Floki le había aconsejado.

En la rama de un abeto, un cuervo le estaba mirando.

 

 


	3. Dioses y hombres

 

**Dioses y hombres**

 

El día transcurrió en silencio y oscuridad, así que bebió. Bebió para que el tiempo caminara más rápido, para que aquella jornada diera paso pronto a la siguiente, y luego a otra y otra más, y la muerte o el olvido le permitieran seguir adelante. Cuando su conciencia estuvo lo bastante anestesiada, intentó yacer con Siggy, pero ella le rechazó. Podía haberla forzado. ¿Qué diferencia habría?, ya había caído todo lo bajo que un hombre puede caer. Pero una violación requería mucho esfuerzo y Rollo se sentía cansado.

—¿Por qué insistes en destrozar tu vida y la de los demás? —le recriminó ella, levantando la voz mientras se cubría con la túnica rasgada. No lloraba. Siggy era una mujer fuerte que rara vez derramaba lágrimas. Él apartó un taburete de una patada y se sentó frente a la mesa para seguir bebiendo—. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para redimirte. Deja de hacer el ridículo, por los dioses.

Tuvo que arrojarle un vaso para conseguir que ella se alejara, indignada y furiosa. Se puso una de sus lujosas capas de piel y salió por la puerta, cerrando de un golpe. Seguramente iba a buscar consuelo en la cama de otro hombre. No le importaba demasiado. Él mismo le había dicho que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Era normal que se fuera… no, era lo que debía hacer. Marcharse, abandonarle. Fingir que no existía, como todos los demás.

Tragó una jarra tras otra, mirando al fuego con desazón mientras recordaba tiempos pasados. Para él, el pasado siempre era más hermoso que el futuro.

—Hasta en eso somos opuestos —dijo, hablando a las llamas—. Tú siempre sabes mirar hacia adelante. Ves un tiempo que aún no ha llegado, ves lugares que tal vez sólo existen en tu imaginación. Y todo se hace realidad. Todo se hace realidad…

Ragnar sabía soñar a lo grande. Había llegado al Oeste con sus ingeniosos métodos, había logrado lo imposible y su fama había crecido como la marea alta. Era buen guerrero, pero Rollo era mejor. En eso era mejor. Y sin embargo, no servía para nada.

Rememoró los viajes hacia Inglaterra, los saqueos, y más atrás las batallas en las tierras del sur bajo las órdenes del conde Haraldson, y mucho tiempo atrás, el día en que juró sobre su brazalete. Entonces, Ragnar aún tenía siete años y le miraba con admiración.

 _—Ahora soy un guerrero_ —había dicho él—, _soy un hombre. En verano viajaré con los otros hombres y volveré con fama y riquezas._

Ragnar sonrió. Pero luego su semblante se tornó pálido y bajó la cabeza.

_—Entonces, si ahora eres un hombre, ¿ya no volveremos a jugar?_

_—No_ —respondió Rollo, que quería impresionarle—, _ya no puedo perder el tiempo en cosas de niños._

Ragnar asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de su hermano. Él le puso la mano en el hombro y la mantuvo ahí durante todo el camino de regreso. Pero, cuando al día siguiente le vio  jugando solo fuera de la casa, golpeando un tronco con un palo, triste y cabizbajo, no pudo evitarlo y salió con él.

Los ojos de Ragnar brillaron con fuerza, su expresión se iluminó al verle.

_—¿Jugamos a luchar?_

El niño le miró, confundido. Tenía el pelo rubio desordenado y ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad.

_—¿No dijiste que ya no podías hacer estas cosas?_

Rollo se encogió de hombros.

 _—Ahora soy un hombre_ —dijo, altivamente—, _así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Además, es muy aburrido jugar solo._

Siempre era más divertido entre los dos. Todo era más divertido entre los dos.

Un ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Imaginó que uno de los troncos del hogar se había quebrado y regó su garganta con más hidromiel.

—Yo te llevaba sobre mis hombros, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró, con voz pastosa. Las llamas se habían convertido en hilos de luz líquida y emborronada. Beber hasta anestesiarlo todo, beber hasta caer inconsciente, hasta olvidarse de sí mismo y desaparecer—. Te ponías de pie en ellos y yo te sujetaba… te agarrabas de mi pelo y trepabas a los árboles. Cogías ramas de abedul en verano. Era yo quien te hacía grande… era yo quien te ayudaba a tocar las alturas. ¿Lo recuerdas? No… seguro que no.

—Te equivocas. —El guerrero giró el rostro, sobresaltado. Ragnar estaba apoyado en la puerta cerrada—. Lo recuerdo.

Detuvo el vaso a medio camino. Luego miró a su alrededor, confuso. ¿Era una visión o era real? Como si leyera su pensamiento y quisiera despejar sus dudas, Ragnar se acercó a la mesa. Levantó el taburete caído y se sentó en él, mirándole de cerca. Sus ojos eran duros, fríos. Mostraban el rencor de una herida reciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, a la defensiva.

Ragnar le quitó el vaso de la mano y se aproximó aún más.

—He venido a verte.

Su voz era un susurro equívoco y extraño. Hacía tiempo que Ragnar había dejado de ser el niño curioso de entonces. Era un hombre adulto, sagaz y valiente, con una extraña luz interior y astuto como un cuervo. Era como si se hubiera tragado una estrella y ésta le hubiera prendido por dentro con la bendición de los Dioses. Brillante y visionario. Cómo le envidiaba… con cuánta furia deseaba tener él esa luz. Apartó la mirada y recuperó el recipiente de cuerno, llevándoselo a los labios.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Que me digas por qué. —De nuevo, Ragnar ladeó la cabeza. Pero ahora no parecía un niño curioso, no. Ahora era un hombre con ojos de zorro, ojos claros como el hielo azul, teñidos de hiel—. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me uní a tu enemigo?

El fuego chisporroteó. Ragnar tomó otro cuerno y lo llenó de dorado lícor. En la penumbra, su rostro se recortaba en extraños contraluces y el fuego rojizo teñía su piel con un brillo broncíneo.

—No. Quiero saber por qué te rendiste a mí.

Rollo frunció el ceño, tensándose. Apretó los dientes. “No puedo luchar contra mi hermano”, había dicho, antes de caer de rodillas en el campo de batalla. Una verdad tan terrible como absoluta.

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—Antes lo sabía, sí… —replicó Ragnar—, pero has insistido tanto en hacerme dudar de tu lealtad con tus actos que has conseguido que lo haga. Así que dime, ¿por qué tiraste la lanza?

—Porque no puedo luchar contra mi hermano —repitió, a regañadientes.

Perro encadenado y malhumorado, perro borracho y amargado, pero obediente al fin y al cabo. La mirada de Ragnar se templó. Sus ojos se volvieron más cálidos, como si el hielo se hubiera derretido.

—¿Y por qué? —Rollo suspiró, exasperado, y se tragó el resto del hidromiel, pero Ragnar no le dio tregua—. Otros lo hacen, ¿por qué tú no? ¿Por qué puedes traicionarme siempre pero siempre te arrepientes y te detienes en el último momento? ¿Qué es lo que te frena, Rollo? ¿La cólera de los dioses? ¿La ira de Odín? ¿Qué es lo que te frena, por qué no llegaste hasta el final, por qué no hundiste la lanza en mi pecho?

—¡Cállate! —El cuerno cayó al suelo. Rodó, dejando una huella húmeda sobre las baldosas. Los ojos oscuros del guerrero parecían brasas ardiendo, heridas abiertas—. ¡Deja de torturarme! Tú no sabes lo que es vivir a tu sombra, no sabes lo que es… —gruñó, frustrado, incapaz de dar con las palabras adecuadas. Apartó el rostro. —También entonces, cuando éramos niños, tú decidiste. Siempre has sido quien marca los límites y traza la dirección.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando recibiste tu brazalete, fuiste tú quien decidió que ya eras demasiado mayor. Dejaste de jugar. Dejaste de subir a mis hombros y comenzaste a trepar solo. Dejaste de ser mi hermano pequeño para ser solamente mi hermano. —Era como aferrar el agua entre los dedos, cada palabra resultaba incorrecta, vana, y brotaba de sus labios amarga como el veneno. Él nunca podría comprenderlo. Ragnar estaba tocado por los dioses mientras que él era solo un hombre, con defectos de hombre—. ¿Comprendes acaso lo que eso significa? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es eso? Tú ya no me necesitabas pero yo seguía…

“Yo seguía necesitándote a ti”.

Volvió a beber, intentando hacer pasar el hidromiel a través de su garganta, que se había cerrado a causa de la tensión. Ragnar tenía las pupilas fijas en él. Alargó la mano y la cerró sobre su muñeca. Tenía la palma caliente, sucia y rasposa; sus dedos eran firmes.

—No entiendes nada, hermano.

—Eres tú quien no entiende nada, Ragnar.

Iba a decir algo más, aunque no sabía el qué. Su respiración se había acelerado con la discusión, a causa del esfuerzo de buscar palabras a emociones demasiado angustiosas. La misma cercanía de Ragnar se le hacía insoportable. Apenas podía mirarle a la cara. El rencor y la vergüenza le quemaban por dentro. Iba a decir algo más, tal vez a echarle de la casa, cuando la presa de los dedos de su hermano se volvió más firme sobre su muñeca y su otra mano se acercó a su rostro.

Cuando Ragnar le tocó, por primera vez en días se sintió del todo real.

—Mírame. Mírame —repitió. Él trató de resistirse, pero finalmente se dejó hacer. Aquellos malditos ojos eran como fuegos fatuos en la noche, llamas en la oscuridad. Los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Se abandonaría a ellos si tan sólo supiera que iban a mirarle siempre como a nadie más, como nadie más lo hacía—. Me has hecho mucho daño. Me has hecho más daño que nadie. Eres sangre de mi sangre, eres lo más valioso para mí. Si me hubieras tocado con esa lanza nos habrías matado a los dos. Aunque sólo me hubieras herido, en realidad me habrías matado. Entiende tú eso.

—Me diste de lado…

—Dime por qué te rendiste.

El guerrero apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron y después cerró los ojos. No tenía sentido luchar ahora, como tampoco lo había tenido entonces. E igual que entonces, se rindió.

—Porque sin ti no hay nada que merezca la pena, maldito seas.

Los brazos de Ragnar le rodearon y le estrecharon con fuerza. Algo se le quebró por dentro y una llamarada se liberó, ardiente, cálida, devoradora. Trepó hacia sus dedos, empujó detrás de sus ojos y le envolvió el corazón de un ansia profunda e irracional.

—Ojalá pudieras sólo amarme —susurró el conde.

Le atrapó entre sus brazos a su vez y le tiró del pelo. Fue un gesto brusco, algo agresivo. Ragnar se tensó, dispuesto a responder con violencia si su hermano hacía alguna estupidez. Pero Rollo únicamente le miraba, recorriendo su rostro con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del alcohol.

—Sí… ojalá pudiera —replicó.

Y después, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se arrojó sobre sus labios y los mordió, resollando como una bestia y empujándole contra la mesa. La rabia, la necesidad, la desesperación, el rencor… todo se trenzó y se apretó en un poderoso nudo que se ató en su pecho y finalmente estalló en llamaradas, mientras forcejeaba con su hermano en un abrazo que era al mismo tiempo un beso y una batalla. Se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo. Se puede admirar y envidiar. Esa era la grandeza que tenían los hombres y les equiparaba a los dioses: la de ser capaces de atesorar en sus almas lo más terrible y lo más hermoso.


	4. Noche sin luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito.

**Noche sin luna**

 

El fuego lo pintaba todo de rojo: rojo era el contorno de la puerta por detrás de la larga melena de su hermano, rojizos los reflejos que arrancaban las llamas a su cabello castaño. En cambio, su piel parecía misteriosamente dorada.

_“Me diste de lado…”_

¿De verdad lo había hecho? Sí, lo había hecho.

Mientras el guerrero le empujaba contra la mesa, hundiendo los dientes en su boca, arañándole los labios e impregnando su barba con el aroma y el sabor del hidromiel, Ragnar se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de haber despreciado a su hermano, de haberle ignorado y haberle apartado de sí deliberadamente después del saqueo en Inglaterra. Y al mismo tiempo, fijaba la mirada en un punto invisible del espacio, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando, intentando entender por qué no lo impedía.

“Es mi hermano. Es mi hermano y me necesita. A veces olvido cuánto me necesita”.

Una jarra cayó al suelo, se escuchó el ruido de la cerámica al romperse. Ragnar le empujó para apartarle, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. El conde estaba medio derribado sobre la mesa, con un codo apoyado en la tabla. Él se le había echado encima pero a pesar de su fuerza, sus movimientos eran torpes, inseguros a causa de la embriaguez. Tenía los ojos irritados por el alcohol, las pupilas dilatadas, y en su mirada había un crisol de emociones contenidas que veían la luz por vez primera, tiñendo su expresión con matices cálidos.

—Eres mi hermano —susurró. Sus palabras parecieron confundir a Rollo, que le soltó de pronto e hizo ademán de alejarse. Ragnar le detuvo, agarrándole del pelo. Se irguió y se pegó a su cuerpo, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies y tirando de sus cabellos hacia abajo para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Apoyó la frente en la suya—. Eres mi hermano… siempre te necesito. ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?

En esa ocasión fue Ragnar quien le besó, mordiéndole la boca igual que él había hecho antes. Le escuchó respirar con fuerza y los musculosos brazos volvieron a enredarse en torno a su cuerpo, las anchas manos a abrirse como estrellas de mar en su cuello y en su rostro.

—No. No lo sabía. No me has dejado saberlo… no lo demuestras. Y creo que mientes.

Las palabras de Rollo eran amargas, su voz afilada y cruel. Sus labios se volvieron fieros empujando contra los de su hermano, intentando abrirlos. Él cedió, pero fue el primero en deslizar la lengua en busca del sabor de su saliva. Le embistió con su cuerpo para tomar la iniciativa. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo el cuello de la camisa de hilo, luego tiraron de ella para sacarla del cinturón y se escondieron debajo del tejido, reptando por la fornida espalda del guerrero. Olía a alcohol y a sudor limpio, a tierra, sal y piedras. Olía a sangre. Conocía aquel perfume desde su juventud; lo había percibido en la cama que compartieron en la infancia, cada vez que recibía un abrazo compasivo después de hacerse daño, cada vez que él le llevaba en brazos. Lo reconocía igual que reconocía el mapa de cicatrices y surcos de su espalda, cada tensa curva de los trabajados músculos. Su hermano siempre había sido así. Vivo, visceral, inconsciente, risueño, como el poderoso Thor. Una fuerza de la naturaleza sin dirección. Ahora, al probar sus besos, no sentía tanta extrañeza como tal vez debiera. De algún modo creía que siempre había sabido cómo eran y que no podían ser diferentes: salvajes, hambrientos, exigentes, pero que al tiempo se amoldaban a sus indicaciones por sutiles que estas fueran, seguían todos sus movimientos como el trueno sigue al relámpago. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se separó para tomar aire, conteniéndole con una mano, sujetándole de las raíces del pelo.

—No miento. —Le besó de nuevo, un beso intenso, profundo, lleno de convicción—. ¿Me crees ahora? No miento.

Los ojos oscuros le contemplaron un momento. La luz del fuego los hizo parecer casi líquidos, brillantes, con una extraña luz rojiza en su interior. Sabía que su hermano sufría. Él también. Su dolor alimentaba el dolor propio, y su deseo de consolarle se fundía con su propia necesidad de consuelo. En su mirada encontró tanta vulnerabilidad, una fragilidad tan sencilla, tan primitiva, que se sintió de nuevo como si fuera un niño. Como si ambos lo fueran.

—Sí… te creo.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un abrazo desesperado. La lengua tibia y hambrienta se enredó en la suya con avidez, reclamándole. Luego se deslizó más profundamente, rozando la suave piel interior de sus mejillas, lamiéndole por dentro. Tenía un regusto dulce  con el matiz amargo del alcohol; bajo los restos de licor se percibía su verdadero sabor, especiado y áspero, como a savia. Potente y viril. Le tiró de la camisa, deslizando de nuevo una mano bajo ella y sujetándole de la melena con la otra.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —dijo entonces Rollo.

El susurro de su hermano puso palabras a un pensamiento que había ignorado hacía rato. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrarle la boca con la suya. No podía analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería hacerlo. A él le bastaba con saber que era algo que los dos necesitaban.

—No puedes escapar de mí —jadeó, sacándole la camisa de un tirón. Los tatuajes y las cicatrices quedaron al descubierto. La espesa melena castaña se derramó sobre los poderosos hombros en amplias ondas, enmarcando el sol, la luna y los dos lobos. Abrió las manos sobre su amplio pecho, mirándole a los ojos—. No quiero que lo desees. Necesito que estés conmigo. ¿Es que no ves que sigo de pie sobre tus hombros?

No había dulzura en sus gestos cuando le abrió el cinturón. Tampoco en los de su hermano al arrancarle la camisa; las costuras saltaron y la tela se partió. Lagertha la había tejido. Ahora ya no importaba. De pronto, cuando de nuevo buscaba sus labios, algo le golpeó el pecho con fuerza y se encontró acorralado contra la mesa. Los ojos de Rollo brillaban con furia.

—No soy tu esclavo.

—No. Eres mi hermano.

Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Al volver a abrazarle, deslizando los dedos por sus costados, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. A veces ocurría, cuando compartía una mujer con otro hombre. Era normal entre los suyos. Sin embargo, a Rollo no le gustaba compartir y nunca habían estado a solas así, ni siquiera con alguien más. Nunca había experimentado tanta excitación con alguien de su mismo sexo y, como le sucediera con sus besos, pese a la sorpresa inicial tuvo la sensación de que aquello era exactamente lo que debía ser.

El calor de la piel de su hermano picaba sobre la suya, le encendía con una sensación mordiente y primaria. Su perfume le provocaba deseos perversos. Quería tocarle, besarle, hacerle gemir, comerse todo su cuerpo… quería morderle. Y lo hizo. Repentinamente, giró el rostro y le clavó los dientes en el pecho mientras se apretaba contra sus caderas, permitiéndole sentir su erección por debajo de la ropa. El guerrero se quejó con un gruñido y trató de apartarle tirándole de la trenza. Cuando lo consiguió, Ragnar esbozaba una sonrisa malévola y se estaba relamiendo. Se había manchado de sangre.

—¿Qué… qué haces? Me has…

La voz de su hermano seguía siendo pastosa y lenta. Ragnar empujó con las caderas, frotándose contra él y se inclinó para lamer la herida.

—Eres mi hermano. Mío y de nadie más.

De nuevo el guerrero gruñó y le agarró de las muñecas, a la defensiva. Forcejearon y se lanzaron dentelladas. Luego volvieron a besarse como si danzaran enloquecidos durante la noche en que los dioses bajaban a la tierra. Ragnar sintió sus manos en su cintura. Sintió su boca ardiente, quemándole en el cuello. Sintió las palmas anchas, callosas, deslizarse bajo el pantalón y sujetarle del trasero. Y cuando volvió a mirar sus ojos vio en ellos el mismo deseo que le quemaba las entrañas, un ingrediente más en el apasionado volcán que conformaban sus emociones. Ah, siempre le había cegado la pasión. Ahora sabía que para recuperarle tenía que hacer que todo se desbordara.

Deslizó los dedos por el musculoso vientre y se aventuró más abajo de su ombligo. Se deleitó en su imagen mientras le tocaba: los párpados entrecerrados, los contraluces que marcaban ángulos en su rostro fiero, los labios abiertos y húmedos, la cabellera desordenada que parecía cobre batido a la luz del fuego, las suaves colinas y profundos valles que dibujaban sus músculos. Su anatomía, sólida y flexible como la de un caballo salvaje. Los tatuajes: dos lobos, Sköll y Hati, persiguiendo el sol y la luna. Su vientre compacto y bruñido, las eróticas líneas que demarcaban el límite entre su torso y sus caderas. Si las siguiera con la lengua llegaría al vórtice ardiente y duro que ahora acariciaba entre sus dedos. Podría hacerlo si quisiera. La simple idea le despertó una nueva llamarada de excitación. Volvió a besarle, arrebatado y famélico, mientras el deseo arañaba sus entrañas con fuerza. Nunca había sentido una pasión tan devoradora, tan tiránica.

Jamás permitiría que volviera a alejarse de él. Jamás permitiría que se apartase de su sombra.

“Mío y de nadie más”.

 

 


	5. Sol de medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito.

**Sol de medianoche**

 

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. En su interior todo se había mezclado y ya no sabía si estaba enfadado, mareado o excitado. Su sangre pulsaba con fuerza en las venas, aturdiéndole más que la bebida. Ragnar tenía la boca amarga, sabía a hierbas y a cerveza, la barba áspera le arañaba los labios al besarle y su cuerpo duro y fibroso parecía responder a cada una de sus caricias. Sí, le estaba acariciando, y le hacía sentir bien. Eran gestos duros y posesivos, a veces hasta bruscos, ademanes exentos de dulzura. Sólo cruda necesidad.

Su boca le aliviaba, sus besos, su contacto… hasta aquellas palabras. _Eres mi hermano, mío y de nadie más._

 “Debo estar loco. Esto no es…”

Quería pensar, pero estaba demasiado borracho y los besos y las caricias no le permitían concretar ninguna idea con sentido. La presión del sexo de su hermano contra su propia erección le produjo una corriente de placer abrasador, como una descarga eléctrica. El tacto de su piel, sus dedos, su mirada, ardiente de deseo tras lamer la herida que le había hecho con los dientes. Esos ojos llameantes… no podía soportar todo eso. No podía rechazarlo. Daba igual si estaba bien o mal. Lo quería. Y lo quería de inmediato.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó, dejando que la tempestad se lo tragara.

Los besos tórridos se sucedieron mientras sus manos exploraban, hambrientas, la anatomía familiar de Ragnar. El sonido húmedo de sus labios al unirse y despegarse, el resuello apagado de sus respiraciones, superficiales y aceleradas, hacían el contrapunto al crepitar del fuego, que por alguna extraña razón se había avivado. Cuando Ragnar metió la mano bajo su pantalón, tuvo que soltarle el trasero con una mano para agarrarse a la mesa. Un estremecimiento le recorrió los músculos y sintió cómo le hormigueaba la sangre. Todo empezó a dar vueltas. Los dedos de su hermano eran rudos y nudosos, el roce cálido, áspero, le provocó una potente sacudida de placer.

Intentó enfocar la vista en él, mareado como un náufrago a la deriva en medio de la tormenta. La mirada azul parecía vigilarle, atenta a todos sus gestos. Sin dejar de contemplarle con descaro, Ragnar liberó su sexo, tirando de él con suavidad hasta que el miembro grueso y pesado del guerrero emergió del pantalón de lana. Sus dedos lo recorrieron en una caricia amplia e intensa, le rozó la boca con la suya y suspiró, hambriento.

Daba igual si estaba bien o mal. Aquello era lo que quería. Sus caricias, sus besos y toda su maldita atención. Atrapó sus labios y le asedió con un beso salvaje y lascivo, empujando con las caderas al tiempo que él deslizaba los dedos arriba y abajo. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y luego bajó de golpe, cuando su virilidad se distendió aún más con un poderoso latido. Fue él quien, tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, buscó bajo las ropas de su hermano y le imitó, agarrándole entre las piernas y descubriendo su erección, prodigándole las mismas atenciones con gestos más firmes y algo descontrolados.

Ragnar exhaló un gemido. Sus párpados temblaron un momento. Ambos se miraron, con cierta fascinación, y luego bajaron la vista hacia sus manos y sus caderas. Como por un acuerdo tácito, unieron sus cuerpos a la altura de la cintura y se rozaron mientras se acariciaban. Y ya no era Ragnar el único que gemía.

Durante un momento difícil de medir, el universo se volvió extraño. No parecía existir otra cosa que ellos, que sus latidos acompasados, que sus cuerpos duros y sudorosos el uno contra el otro, sus jadeos y su hambre compartida. Ellos y el fuego, que ardía dentro y fuera de sus cuerpos, que lo volvía todo rojo y dorado. El rencor y el odio desaparecieron, barridos por la pasión desencadenada. Sus anhelos tomaron forma y se hicieron reales. El sol le estaba mirando solo a él. Como siempre había deseado.

—Mío y de nadie más… —repitió su hermano, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, tierno y enajenado al mismo tiempo.

Quiso decirle que se fuera al infierno. Que él no le pertenecía a nadie, que era el único dueño de su destino. Pero en lugar de eso, le besó otra vez, empujando la lengua hasta su garganta, gruñendo como un animal y aferrándole del pelo con la mano libre.

Ragnar se derramó entre sus dedos repentinamente, ahogando los gemidos en su boca. Con una sacudida, su sexo palpitó y la semilla brotó en una oleada potente y convulsa, dejando un reguero cálido sobre el vientre de su hermano. A éste le llevó más tiempo, pero finalmente estalló con un estertor agónico en un orgasmo tan intenso que le resultó hasta doloroso. Al final quedaron en silencio, con las manos pegajosas y el cuerpo brillante de semen y sudor, recuperando el aire, cada uno con la frente apoyada en el hombro del otro. La sala estaba envuelta en el perfume almizclado del sexo, un aroma que se clavó en el alma del guerrero con una huella imborrable.

Mientras sus cuerpos se atemperaban, trató de aferrar el recuerdo de las alegres mañanas de verano, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y la vida era fácil.

Pero al final el frío se impuso. Ragnar le agarró de la nuca y le besó una última vez antes de devolverlo todo a su lugar y arreglarse los pantalones.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —le dijo, mientras se inclinaba para buscar su camisa en el suelo. Se la puso, partida por la mitad como estaba. Luego se echó la capa sobre los hombros.

Rollo seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, aún incrédulo, adormecido por los vapores del alcohol y la calma que seguía al sexo. Tardó un poco en comprender que todo había acabado ya. Entonces fue consciente de su desnudez y se dio la vuelta para cubrirse, confuso. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a darme de lado —gruñó, a media voz—. Dijiste que seríamos iguales.

—Y lo somos. —La voz de Ragnar no se hizo esperar, tajante y seca—. Eres tú quien se empeña en no verlo.

—No, es…

Los brazos de su hermano le rodearon la cintura desde atrás. El guerrero se tensó, su corazón comenzó a galopar dentro del pecho.

—¿Podemos no discutir ahora?

Lo cierto era que Rollo no quería discutir, ni ahora ni nunca más. No, lo que quería era que todo fuera siempre así. Aunque lo que habían hecho era extraño y nuevo había servido para consolar su agonía. Le había devuelto su forma, su fuerza, su nombre y su lugar. Quería conservar esa sensación de paz durante todo el tiempo posible… si es que podía. De modo que asintió con la cabeza.

Quiso decir algo, pero Ragnar le hizo darse la vuelta y se lo impidió. Le entregó un beso largo y lento que diluyó cualquier pensamiento racional. El guerrero cerró los ojos y le ciñó a su cintura, devolviéndole el beso y dejándose anestesiar por él. Cuando se separaron, Ragnar le miró intensamente, como si esperase algo de él. Una palabra, un gesto. Rollo no fue capaz de hacer ni decir absolutamente nada. Lo que había ocurrido le tenía estupefacto. Nunca había sido el más astuto ni tampoco el más locuaz. Finalmente apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de madera, frunciendo el ceño y perdiendo la vista en el fuego.

—Buenas noches, hermano —susurró el conde, acariciándole los cabellos con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Buenas noches.

Ragnar se marchó. El vacío que dejó se fue volviendo cada vez más amplio, más pesado, como un invierno súbito. Cuando se le hizo insoportable, el guerrero huyó de su ausencia yendo a refugiarse bajo las mantas, borracho y desorientado.  Pidió a los dioses que la angustia y el odio no regresaran, que la impronta cálida de aquel encuentro significara algo, un cambio permanente.

“Lo que hemos compartido esta noche tiene que limpiarme. Tiene que liberarme. No puede ser de otra forma. Esto ha de ser nuestra salvación”.

Cuando al fin se durmió, le asaltaron sueños inquietantes. Un águila intentaba devorar a una serpiente. La lucha era encarnizada. Por un momento, el ave parecía tener las de ganar, pero al final la serpiente envenenó al águila y ésta cayó muerta. Después, una terrible oscuridad lo engulló todo.


	6. El profeta

 

**El profeta**

 

Nunca antes había acudido a consultar su destino al profeta. Aquel lugar le provocaba una repulsión instintiva. Rollo se había jactado durante toda su vida de su confianza en los dioses, por lo que no tenía interés en conocer su futuro, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

La vieja cabaña olía a hierbas quemadas y limo, a carne podrida y cenizas viejas. El hombre que se sentaba en el interior, con los labios pintados de negro y la capucha cubriendo su deforme rostro rió quedamente al oírle entrar.

—Sé quién eres —dijo—. Sé a qué has venido. Hace una semana que te atormentan sueños inquietantes.

El guerrero entrecerró los párpados, a la defensiva. El profeta nunca le había gustado. Sin embargo estaba claro que era profeta de verdad. Tal y como había dicho, las pesadillas le asediaban desde la noche en que Ragnar había acudido a verle. Se sentó delante del vidente y habló con voz áspera, casi inaudible.

—Veo a un águila combatiendo contra una víbora. Al principio… —vaciló un instante—. Al principio el águila parece a punto de destriparla, pero luego la serpiente le emponzoña con su veneno. Y mientras el águila agoniza, ella se enreda a su alrededor y le arranca la carne de los huesos con afilados dientes. En lo alto, el cielo se va oscureciendo cada vez más con nubes negras que parecen asfixiarlo todo.

—¿Y acaso no sabes lo que significa?

El guerrero se crispó, furioso.

—Si lo supiera, ¿por qué habría venido a verte, profeta? —espetó.

“Esto es ridículo”, pensó, dispuesto a marcharse. “No va a ayudarme. Haría mejor en volver y seguir bebiendo hasta que ya no me quede nada que ganar, igual que no tengo nada que perder”.

—Tal vez porque tienes la esperanza de que te diga algo diferente a lo que ya sabes… Eres la serpiente y también eres el águila. Lo que has visto es tu destino.

El guerrero se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida. Los largos cabellos latiguearon a su espalda al ritmo de sus violentas zancadas.

—Yo soy el dueño de mi destino.

El profeta se echó a reír.

—Entonces no necesitas mi consejo. —“Tiene razón. No lo necesito”. Empujó la puerta, una bofetada de aire frío le golpeó el rostro. La voz del vidente se dejó oír a su espalda una última vez—. Hay quien todavía cree en ti, aunque tú no lo hagas. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Bufando, salió al exterior. La risa del profeta quedó atrás y el guerrero se apresuró a través de la aldea. Durante todo el camino, la voz del vidente continuó resonando en su cabeza como un susurro malévolo.


	7. Irreparable

 

**Irreparable**

 

Era noche cerrada. Hacía horas que todos dormían, así que podía caminar entre las casas y talleres con libertad, sin recibir las miradas de desprecio y los insultos de sus antiguos camaradas. Estaba cansado y de mal humor; las palabras del vidente le habían abierto una herida a la que no quería asomarse. “Eres la serpiente y también eres el águila”. Negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose al ver su casa. En el interior, la luz rojiza del fuego indicaba que Siggy estaba allí. Seguramente esperándole, llena de absurdos reproches.

Frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el muro de la construcción cercana. Fue entonces cuando dos voces familiares llamaron su atención.

—Deberías desterrarle. Volverá a traicionarte.

—Ya te he dicho que no.

La sangre se le heló en las venas al distinguir la voz de su hermano. Apretando los dientes, pegó la espalda al muro y se dispuso a escuchar. “Márchate. Déjales, vete a casa y bebe hasta que te duermas. Con suerte no soñarás”, se decía. Pero no se movió.

—¿Por qué? ¿También es voluntad de los dioses? —La voz del constructor de barcos estaba cargada de ironía.

—Dime una cosa, Floki… ¿quién dirías que es el mejor guerrero de Kattegat? ¿Yo? ¿Athelstan?

Ambos rieron. Aunque no podía verles imaginó que el extraño constructor apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, que él le frotaba los escasos cabellos. Le maldijo. Floki siempre le había despreciado, estaba seguro. Le envidiaba por ser el hermano de Ragnar Lothbrok, por ser aquel a quien él más amaba. Ahora era Rollo quien sentía celos.

—Sí, es buen combatiente… pero tienes muchos otros hombres buenos. No le necesitas para nada.

—Lo que menos necesitamos es que sea nuestro enemigo.

—¿Y acaso no lo es ya? Nunca sabrás si está de tu lado o no, Ragnar. Es una víbora. Y como la serpiente que es, acabará mordiéndote de nuevo.

Rollo aguantó el aliento, la respiración se le había acelerado y la sangre le bullía en las venas. Deseaba empujar la puerta entreabierta, agarrar al pequeño nórdico de las solapas y meterle la cara en el fuego. Maldito fuera, ¡maldito fuera! “Soy una serpiente, pero también soy un águila, bastardo. Y te arrancaré los ojos si…”

—Le conozco. Sé cómo hacer que se pliegue a mis deseos. Si alguien puede controlar a mi hermano, ese soy yo.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo. Ahora está derrumbado, se siente culpable… esa es nuestra fuerza.

—Aaaaah… —la voz del constructor de barcos se volvió aguda, luego soltó una risilla burlona y le escuchó aplaudir lentamente—. Ya entiendo. Eres astuto, ¿eh? Muy astuto, sí…

Ambos rieron, los vasos entrechocaron en un brindis. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, Rollo se apartó de la pared y buscó con mirada febril un lugar donde ocultarse. Sentía los latidos rabiosos de su propio corazón en los oídos. “Así que es eso. Me está manipulando. Me está manipulando para asegurarse de que le sirvo, o al menos de que no sirvo a otros”. Crispó los dedos, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, de emprenderla a golpes con cualquier cosa. En el interior de la casa, Floki y Ragnar se despedían. Rollo comenzó a empujar las puertas cercanas hasta que una de ellas se abrió, sin oponer resistencia. Era un viejo taller de forja.

Entró y se quedó junto a la puerta, sin cerrarla del todo, esperando escuchar sus pasos ahí afuera. “¿Escuchar sus pasos para qué? ¿Para asaltarle en medio de la noche y estrangularle? No podré. No he sido capaz de matarle una vez, no seré capaz ahora, por mucho que se lo merezca”. _Está derrumbado y se siente culpable_. ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso al maldito loco? ¿Acaso ahora su hermano se dedicaba a sacudir los trapos sucios de la familia delante de todos? 

—Que los espíritus te lleven, Floki…

Oyó sus risas a media voz. La sombra de los dos hombres se proyectó en el suelo, colándose por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. Se separaron y la negra sombra del constructor de barcos se alejó, desgarbada, dejando únicamente la silueta erguida y serena de su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando salió de su escondite y le agarró por la trenza, tirando de él con un terrible ímpetu y arrojándole al suelo del taller. Ragnar apenas alzó la voz, gruñendo al caer de espaldas. El ruido sordo de sus huesos contra el suelo se encadenó con el pesado golpe del madero que atrancaba la puerta al caer éste sobre los pasadores.

El conde parpadeó con fuerza mientras su hermano se aproximaba a largas zancadas, con los ojos brillantes como carbones encendidos. La confusión en su rostro dio paso a la ira.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Rollo no respondió, le asestó una patada en el costado.

—¿Así que sabes cómo hacer que me pliegue a tus deseos?

Ragnar le agarró de la pierna y se incorporó a duras penas; sus manos se alzaron hacia su cabello y forcejearon durante un momento. El conde conocía sus debilidades; clavó los nudillos en la marca de una antigua herida y le hizo trastabillar hasta que su espalda chocó con un estante. Varias cadenas resbalaron y cayeron al suelo con estruendo.

—¿Nos espiabas? —siseó Ragnar, agarrándole del cuello—. ¿Te has aficionado a escuchar a escondidas como las viejas?

—Vete al infierno. —Con un movimiento rápido y contundente, le apartó el brazo y le empujó, agarrándole de la pechera y estrellándole contra la pared—. Oí tu voz mientras regresaba a casa. De modo que es por eso, ¿no? Por eso no me has echado todavía de aquí, para no perder a un buen guerrero, para que no me vaya con tus enemigos.

Ragnar alzó los ojos al techo con resignación.

—¿Lo encuentras extraño? Eres el mejor guerrero, tú lo sabes. Siempre te has jactado de ello.

—Esperaba ser algo más para ti.

“No debería haber dicho eso”. Se arrepintió al instante, sin embargo, no le soltó. Le atravesó con la mirada, asediándole con ella en pos de una respuesta. Los ojos de Ragnar se tornaron gélidos y amargos.

—Lo eres. Pero a nadie le importa. Han perdido mucho a tus manos, has matado a los padres y a los hijos de quienes me eligieron como señor. No entenderían que aún pudiera albergar sentimientos de amor o de camaradería hacia ti… y a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo entiendo —agregó, con una sonrisa torcida y extraña—. ¿Qué querías que le dijera, eh? ¿Quieres que me vanaglorie de ser tu hermano? Ahora ya no puedo. Fuiste mi orgullo y ahora eres una vergüenza, para mí y para todos. Lo que siento por ti también es una vergüenza, porque eres indigno. Y aunque no puedo negarte esos sentimientos ni negármelos a mí mismo, siempre se los negaré a los demás.

Rollo entrecerró los párpados, encajando el golpe lo mejor que supo. Sintió que sus brazos flaqueaban y el suelo se volvía blando bajo sus pies. Aquellas afirmaciones eran como dagas retorciéndose en sus entrañas, pero eran ciertas. Era sorprendente la fuerza que algunas palabras tenían. Eran capaces de reducir a un hombre a cenizas, de convertirle en una sombra de sí mismo. Sí, las palabras adecuadas podían colocar a un hombre frente a su propio reflejo y despojarle de toda su determinación.En cuanto a la explicación de Ragnar, ¿hasta dónde podía confiar en él? ¿Le decía la verdad? “Y si no lo hace, si pretende traicionarme o manipularme, ¿qué derecho tendría yo a reprochárselo?”. Le soltó lentamente, desorientado.

—¿Por qué has tenido que hablarle así a él? —murmuró, con la voz ahogada de rabia.

Sentía la mirada de su hermano tras él, fija en su nuca.

—Estuviste a punto de matarle. Detesta tu presencia.

—Le has dicho que estoy acabado.

—¿Y acaso no lo estás?

La rabia del guerrero se condensó en una columna ardiente que le tensó los músculos y le hizo sentir el hormigueo de la adrenalina, violentándole los nervios.

_Estás acabado. Eres una vergüenza. Lo que siento por ti también lo es_ . 

Hundirse, hundirse en el mar hasta desaparecer. Se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí y enterrarse en la nieve hasta que todas esas emociones ardientes se congelasen por completo. Era preferible eso antes que volver a cometer una locura.

Pero antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte, la mano firme de su hermano se lanzó hacia su muñeca y le aferró. Volvió el rostro. Los ojos azules le observaban.

Sí, aquellos ojos siempre habían sido más locuaces que sus palabras, al menos para él. Comprendió, al mirarlos, que estaba herido. Comprendió que su hermano sufría, que una parte de él no podría perdonarle nunca y que eso le dolía terriblemente, porque lo deseaba. Deseaba perdonarle y no podía, no aún, no así. Tal vez nunca. Y finalmente, comprendió que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales. Aquello le causó una espantosa sensación de pérdida. “No puede ser. Tiene que haber algo a lo que aún podamos aferrarnos”. Pero si lo había, él no podía verlo.

—¿Es que ya no nos queda nada, Ragnar?

Su propia voz le resultó débil y patética. Había en ella una nota de desesperación.

—Sí —respondió su hermano. Ragnar estaba lívido y serio, y verle así, ser consciente de la herida tan profunda que le había causado, sólo empeoraba su dolor—. Sí. Nos quedan momentos.

—¿Qué momentos?

El conde esbozó una media sonrisa extraña. A sus ojos asomó un brillo angustiado que Rollo conocía bien. Le parecía verle de nuevo delante de él, con aquella misma mirada, muchos años atrás.

_Entonces, si ahora eres un hombre, ¿ya no volveremos a jugar?_

—Los que podamos robarle al tiempo.

El guerrero asintió. Frunció el ceño, conteniendo su propia desdicha, y trató de devolverle una sonrisa triste y cansada. Alargó la mano hacia su mejilla. Ragnar se acercó a él y el guerrero, inclinándose, apoyó la frente en la suya. Luego dejó escapar el aire en un lento suspiro a medida que la ira le abandonaba poco a poco.

—Si pudiera volver atrás… —Recorrió con los dedos ásperos el contorno de su rostro en un roce casi delicado.

—No puedes —le cortó Ragnar, tajante. Había cerrado los ojos, aceptando sus caricias. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, atrayéndole hacia sí y abrió los párpados, mostrándole de nuevo su mirada. Imitó su gesto, deslizando las yemas sobre los surcos de sus mejillas—. Luchaste por mí incontables veces, otras tantas salvaste mi vida. Estás lleno de cicatrices por mi causa. Y, aunque nadie las pueda ver, algún día estas heridas que hoy me sangran serán mis cicatrices por la tuya.

El guerrero negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo —espetó—. Gané mis cicatrices con honor, las tuyas serán el eterno recuerdo de una traición. No quiero que las tengas. Quiero borrarlas.

—Eso es imposible. —Los ojos azules examinaron su rostro con renovada dulzura, como si buscara en él los antiguos rasgos del niño que fue, del joven, del hombre a quien antaño pudo confiar su vida sin vacilaciones—. Pero finjamos que no lo es. Tal vez si fingimos lo suficiente, un día la mentira se convierta en verdad.

Aquellas palabras eran al tiempo terribles y hermosas, pero de alguna manera le infundieron esperanza. Abrió los dedos en su cuello y se abalanzó sobre él para besarle, empujándole contra la puerta. Ragnar le aferró del pelo y se apretó contra su cuerpo, buscando el olvido en el calor que le ofrendaba. Con su aliento restallando dentro de su boca, su lengua enredada en la suya, el guerrero se permitió creer que aún prevalecería algo entre los dos.

Quizá ya no pudiera repararse lo que estaba roto. Pero existía esperanza: de las cenizas de aquella traición podría surgir un nuevo lazo, un vínculo distinto entre dos hombres nuevos. Era descabellada. Pero era esperanza.


	8. Robar al tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito.

 

**Robar al tiempo**

El interior del taller estaba en sombras. Por el cristal roto de la ventana se filtraba la lechosa luz de la luna y el resplandor de las estrellas reflejándose en la nieve lo cubría todo con un halo brumoso y pálido, casi sobrenatural. Entre los brazos de su hermano, devolviéndole los salvajes besos y tirando de su ropa, el conde Ragnar Lothbrok entreabrió los ojos. Creía ver un aura de luz blanca orlando los cabellos del guerrero, similar a la de las criaturas feéricas. Contempló sus oscuras pestañas, el ceño fruncido, las cicatrices sobre el rostro. El guerrero sufría, lo sabía bien. Su hermano era un hombre oscuro, cuya capacidad para sufrir sólo era superada por su capacidad para hacer daño. Pero también había luz en él y eso era lo que quería buscar. Se ataría esa luz a la muñeca y con ella darían la espalda a las tinieblas, a los actos imperdonables, juntos como siempre. Dejó caer los párpados y se concentró en él. Los besos del guerrero eran fogosos, agridulces y algo violentos y así era como los deseaba. Le mordió los labios, deslizando las manos bajo la camisa de su hermano y dibujando con los dedos las formas suaves y compactas de sus músculos, del vientre plano y duro y el poderoso pecho.

Un árbol, una montaña, sólido como una roca, eso había sido siempre.

—Aún recuerdo esto… —murmuró. Tenía los labios sobre su boca y con el dedo índice recorría el contorno de una cicatriz en su costado—. Te la hiciste por mí.

Su hermano asintió rápidamente y volvió a silenciarle, tirando de los cordones de su túnica. La capa de piel mullida cayó a los pies de Rollo y arrastró consigo algún objeto de metal que hizo ruido al golpear contra el suelo. Ragnar tiró del cuello de su camisa para acercarle a sí casi con furia, luego ambos giraron sobre sí mismos en un abrazo apasionado que acabó con el guerrero sentado a medias en el yunque negro. Enorme como una cordillera, duro como el acero. Le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y los cabellos castaños se derramaron en largos bucles sobre su pecho desnudo. Allí estaban el sol y la luna. Le miró a los ojos: en ellos había un deseo turbio y algo peligroso, hambre primitiva. Besó sus tatuajes y vio la marca de sus propios dientes sobre el pecho de él.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, sonriendo a medias.

Tocó la herida con los dedos. La costra de sangre coagulada se desprendió en parte y, tensándose, Rollo le agarró de la muñeca con brusquedad. Le miró, conteniendo el aliento. Era luz y tinieblas, ahora más que nunca. La mitad de su rostro estaba bañado por el resplandor plateado de la luna, la otra mitad permanecía oculta entre sus cabellos, oscurecidas sus facciones por las sombras.

—No lo suficiente.

Ragnar se preguntó qué quería decir con eso. Su hermano no era un hombre sabio. Era emocional y tempestuoso, por eso tal vez le conmovía tanto su forma de expresarse, tan sencilla y devastadora cuando dejaba hablar a su corazón. Le agarró del pelo y le miró fijamente con gesto contenido antes de volver a devorar sus labios, dominado por la necesidad.

Con aquel beso, el calor le sacudió por dentro de forma repentina, como si se hubiera roto un dique liberando una corriente de agua hirviendo. El tacto de sus labios, la caricia de su respiración en la mejilla, los ansiosos reclamos de su lengua y el sabor amargo de la saliva; el tacto de su piel, que se templaba bajo sus manos cuando recorría su anatomía una y otra vez… todo era fuego. Su excitación creció en una súbita oleada, haciendo que la tela de sus pantalones se tensara. Ladeó la cabeza, presentando más batalla en el beso desatado y buscándole más profundamente. Su hermano gruñó, sintió sus dedos férreos cerrándose en su trasero, crispados, estrechándole con fuerza en un gesto posesivo. Pegó las caderas a las suyas y ambos jadearon a la vez. De nuevo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y después se convirtió en una llamarada.

—Te necesito —susurró, la nariz aplastada contra la de su hermano, los labios húmedos, su sabor en la boca, su piel bajo los dedos, la sangre convertida en lava, el corazón latiendo con un ritmo trepidante. Se escuchó a sí mismo y fue consciente de la verdad tan absoluta que encerraban sus palabras—. Te necesito siempre.

Al alzar la vista creyó ver el amanecer en los ojos de su hermano. Las tinieblas desaparecieron barridas por un brillo rojizo de determinación; sus besos se volvieron más entregados y sus manos ávidas le abrieron el pantalón a tirones, cada gesto revelando palabras no dichas, emociones no confesadas. Ragnar metió la mano bajo su cinturilla y le agarró con determinación, y cuando el sexo duro y ardiente estuvo entre sus dedos, la elemental llamada de la sangre se impuso a todo lo demás.

Durante un rato no se escuchó otra cosa que el contrapunto de sus jadeos; el murmullo sutil de la fricción, piel contra piel, mientras se acariciaban. El conde ya no podía pensar, sólo era capaz de perderse en sus ojos expresivos, de arrancarle los besos de los labios casi a mordiscos y resollar cada vez que tomaba aire, hambriento de más. No dejaba de mirarle. No quería perderse nada, como un moribundo aferrado a su última voluntad. El guerrero apretaba la mandíbula, su cuello se tensaba cuando, alzando el rostro, cerraba los ojos y contenía los jadeos; sus músculos ondulaban como el lomo de un animal salvaje. Entre sus dedos, el sexo firme cobraba consistencia y crecía a pasos agigantados, tensando la piel abrasadora, palpitando la sangre con rabia en las venas, que se marcaban como las nudosas raíces de un árbol.

—Te necesito siempre —repitió.

Sediento, se arrodilló ante él, sin bajar la mirada.

—No… espera, qué…—la voz del guerrero se entrecortó en un gemido cuando Ragnar le introdujo en su boca.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y las grandes manos se precipitaron hacia su pelo, quizá para intentar detenerle. Le agarró de la trenza y arqueó la espalda, gruñendo, el rostro crispado en un gesto de doloroso placer. Ragnar cerró los labios y le engulló hasta su límite, rodeándole con la lengua y succionando al apartarse para volver a enterrarle con movimientos largos y desafiantes, ungiéndole de saliva tibia. Rollo sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de liberarse de un embrujo; la larga melena se agitó y entre sus dientes escapó un gemido áspero y cavernoso. La doma le llevó unos minutos hasta que al fin su hermano pareció abandonarse, exhalando un suspiro y contemplándole como extasiado, basculando las caderas adelante y atrás para acompañar los movimientos de sus labios. Sólo entonces, Ragnar apartó la vista, dejándose llevar por el hambre que le despertaba su sabor durante unos instantes. El frío del exterior parecía haber desaparecido, consumido por el vapor del deseo. El sudor se perlaba en sus cuerpos desnudos cuando, dándose por satisfecho, el conde Ragnar se irguió y volvió a besarle, compartiendo su sabor con él.

—Estás loco —le reprochó el guerrero, con la voz pesada y lenta. Parecía borracho. Eso le gustó.

Con una sonrisa torcida, se agarró de sus hombros y trepó a su cintura, apoyando el talón de la bota en el yunque para sacársela de cualquier manera. Su hermano tiró de sus pantalones para liberar una pernera, forcejeando torpemente el uno contra el otro igual que dos cachorros inexpertos. Al fin, Ragnar pudo anclarse a su cintura y Rollo le sujetó del trasero, girando sobre sí con él a cuestas para apoyarle en el lateral de la fragua, sobre el ladrillo, la plancha de acero y los restos de cenizas. Ya no había espacio para la amargura ni el dolor, el deseo lo dominaba todo. El conde sintió el frío del metal sobre la piel desnuda y luego la forma caliente y sólida que empujaba en su entrada. Le aferró con urgencia y le guió, tomando aire y perdiendo la mirada con la expresión del guerrero que se arroja a la batalla. Su hermano empujó, al principio con prudencia. Al ver que no surtía efecto, se agarraron el uno al otro, jadeando y sin hablar, comunicándose sólo a través de la mirada. Rollo frunció el ceño con una pregunta implícita y Ragnar asintió. Entonces el guerrero embistió con firmeza y un dolor lacerante le atravesó de parte a parte.

El proceso fue difícil. Hubo sangre, sudor y esfuerzo, igual que en todo lo importante, desde el nacimiento de un hombre hasta que su valor se ve probado en batalla. Finalmente, cuando el dolor se calmó y se detuvo el zumbido en sus oídos y las luces blancas delante de sus ojos, le pudo sentir dentro. Parpadeó con fuerza, enfocando la mirada en él. Los dedos del guerrero estaban en su rostro, acariciándole con devoción. La expresión de su mirada era transparente y clara, sin emociones ocultas ni angustias veladas. Un hombre puede odiar a su hermano algunas veces, pero nunca deja de amarle, Ragnar también sabía aquello. Alzó la mano para devolverle la caricia, enredando la muñeca en sus cabellos y tirando de él. Cuando el guerrero empezó a moverse lo hizo con contención, retirándose con lentitud y volviendo a empujar. Ragnar cerró las piernas a su alrededor y le clavó los talones, irguiéndose a medias para rodear su cuello con los brazos.

—Tienes que ser mío —murmuró sobre su boca.

Después le besó con furia. Rollo no opuso resistencia; le dejó paso y respondió con las caricias de su lengua hambrienta, con el roce de sus dientes y el áspero contacto de la barba contra su rostro. El calor de sus cuerpos se fundió despacio al tiempo que se abrazaban como dos náufragos, armonizando el ritmo de sus movimientos. El suave balanceo constante asemejaba el mar rompiendo en las rocas, pero para el conde Ragnar no había temor. El océano en el que se ahogaba era la piel tibia y curtida de su hermano, sus jadeos y suspiros al oído eran la brisa y el viento, y la libertad del navegante, aquella que ensanchaba el corazón, esa le llegaba cada vez que le sentía penetrar profundamente en sus entrañas. Clavó las uñas en su espalda y se agitó debajo de su cuerpo, invitándole a llegar más lejos. Dócil como un perro de presa, el guerrero se echó sobre él y se asió a un extremo de la bigornia para impulsarse. Las acometidas se volvieron más rápidas, más poderosas y sus respiraciones se aceleraron al unísono. La larga cabellera castaña se derramó sobre el rostro de Ragnar, acariciándole en breves pinceladas con la inercia de sus movimientos. Y a través del dolor, el placer se abrió paso, empujando como un toro para elevarle y arrancarle de sí mismo.

—Sigue —le apremió—, no te detengas.

El guerrero negó con la cabeza febrilmente; tenía los ojos turbios de deseo y la expresión transfigurada por el éxtasis cercano. Ragnar le sentía palpitar rabiosamente en su interior. Soltándole con una mano, tomó su propio sexo y comenzó a acariciarse rápidamente mientras aguantaba los rudos envites de su hermano, que parecía desencadenarse poco a poco igual que una tempestad. Le escuchó gruñir de nuevo y luego sus dedos le agarraron de la trenza para sujetarle. Pegó la frente a la suya, asediándole con estocadas salvajes mientras mostraba los dientes y ahogaba los gemidos en la garganta. El conde sintió el estremecimiento brusco del clímax trepando a toda velocidad por su espalda. Se arqueó, tratando de contener el imparable ascenso. Quiso avisarle, pero no fue necesario. Igual que en el combate, su hermano se amoldó a su ritmo y pronto estuvo a su altura, se liberó del todo y se dejó llevar por aquella fuerza, más poderosa que cualquiera de los dos.

No cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera cuando se derramó en oleadas convulsas y las corrientes de placer eléctrico le mordieron los nervios, ni cuando su propio cuerpo dejó de obedecerle y se empaló contra su hermano en un espasmo animal, exhalando un grito ahogado. Se obligó a mantener los párpados abiertos para verle. Su cabellera revuelta, su mirada feroz, sus rasgos rudos, las cicatrices, la boca de dientes blancos y la mandíbula firme, el cuello y los poderosos hombros. Le vio zozobrar en su propia rendición y, finalmente, le sintió liberarse en su interior, calor húmedo y espeso que le lamía por dentro.

Todo acabó como en un combate. Jadeantes, sudorosos, abrazados sobre el metal y la piedra. Sólo vestidos con el perfume de la sangre, el aroma salobre de la semilla derramada y el perfume crudo y hormonal del sexo. Sólo cubiertos por los brazos del otro, enredados como plantas trepadoras.

Ragnar cerró los ojos, aferrándose a él. Volcó todos los sentidos en su presencia, en su tacto, en su respiración, en el latido de su sangre bajo la piel, en la presión dolorosa en sus entrañas, donde su hermano aún estaba enterrado. Quiso detener el tiempo, que el calor no desapareciera.

—No te separes —susurró, los labios pegados a su mejilla—. No te alejes. Si me sueltas se abrirá el abismo de nuevo, volverá ese frío imposible que siempre regresa.

—No voy a soltarte.  
  
La voz de Rollo, el hermano traidor, volvió a sonar entonces como antaño, como cuando era su protección y su más fiel amigo. Ragnar se apretó contra él, buscando refugio. De nuevo roca, árbol, cielo y cordillera.

Abrazados sobre la fragua, manchados de sudor, carbón y semilla, se cubrieron con la capa de piel y dejaron que la noche siguiera adelante.


	9. El ocaso

**El Ocaso**

 

Cuando despertó, estaba solo en el taller. El alba gris comenzaba a extender sus dedos en el firmamento, el rocío se había convertido en escarcha sobre el cristal roto de la ventana. Estaba agotado, dolorido y le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera bebido demasiado. Se incorporó a duras penas, cubriéndose con la capa de piel. Su ropa y sus botas estaban tiradas por el suelo. Buscó a Ragnar con la mirada, alguna huella de su presencia allí. Pero no quedaba nada. De nuevo, una brusca sensación de pérdida le asaltó. Tuvo miedo. Buscó a tientas la marca del mordisco en el pecho y comprobó que seguía ahí, con la costra desprendida.

“Fue real, entonces”.

Aliviado, se puso en pie y se vistió. Estaba lleno de hollín y pegajoso de semen y sudor, pero se sentía limpio y relajado. Algunas imágenes inconexas de la noche anterior destellaron en su mente: los ojos azules como el hielo de los fiordos, su cuerpo fibroso y ardiente, su abrazo.

No lo entendía. Pero no le hacía falta.

Salió del taller a toda prisa y se dirigió a casa. A su espalda, un rayo de sol naciente iluminó el camino. Volviendo la vista atrás, contempló el amanecer mientras Kattegat despertaba a su alrededor. La luz hirió sus ojos, pero no le importó. Algunos hombres y mujeres pasaron por su lado y le empujaron, escupieron a sus pies, le miraron con desprecio. No prestó atención a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Siggy le hizo reaccionar. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta. Algo en su expresión debía haber cambiado, porque ella borró enseguida su gesto de decepción y le contempló con curiosidad, a la expectativa.

—Mirar la puesta de sol.

La mujer frunció el ceño. Se arrebujó en la capa y paseó la vista entre él y el horizonte.

—Rollo… —dijo, prudente—, está amaneciendo.

Él rió con amargura.

—No. El sol se está poniendo. —Se rozó el brazo izquierdo distraídamente—. He estado demasiado tiempo lejos de él… pero ahora sé que siempre lo perseguiré.

Siggy parpadeó, confusa, pero después le dedicó una suave sonrisa. No comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero era una mujer sagaz, capaz de ver que tenía ante sí a un hombre nuevo. Supo que a partir de entonces, las cosas cambiarían.

—Volvamos a casa —propuso, tomándole del brazo con delicadeza.

El guerrero asintió.

Mientras caminaban juntos, un águila cruzó el firmamento. Voló hacia el mar, donde dejó caer a la serpiente muerta que llevaba entre las garras. Y su grito resonó entre los fiordos y los acantilados, sobre valles y colinas, anunciando la llegada de la primavera.


End file.
